


Lost and Found

by justanotherreaderdevotee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood Loss, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Malec, Multi, SPN - Freeform, clean fic, supernatural crossover shadowhunters, supernatural x shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherreaderdevotee/pseuds/justanotherreaderdevotee
Summary: In summary, Alec is hurt after a mission and a little angelic help is needed. Cue Castiel. Oh, but where there is Castiel, there has to be Dean, don't you agree?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE! So recently, a friend of mine dragged me into the Supernatural fandom and I just got hooked on it. And of course, in Season 4, Castiel, the Angel of The Lord, HAD to make an appearance and steal my heart. How I wish Destiel was a canon ;-; . ANYWAY, chapter 1 is actually a republication of my original work, Lost and Found (which was meant to be a one-shot), but now, I have decided to throw in Destiel and do a little crossover! After all, these two worlds do have angels and demons in common ;). This is my first time handling the SPN characters, so do forgive me if they seem out of character! I'm currently on Season 10 :P

Ever since the dark war, after the chaos of everything that has happened, Magnus and Alec finally had more time to themselves. Pure bliss. But today was special, because Magnus had asked Alec out on a date. They were going to portal to Marrakech.

“ See you later, Magnus. I’ll try to be home early.” Alec said, before planting a kiss on Magnus’s forehead. He had referred to Magnus’s loft as his home ever since they had left the party…

“You go battle your demons, love. I’m not going anywhere. Please be careful and call me if you need my strength,” Magnus said with a wink, while eyeing up Alec, who was in his gear, seraph blades all strapped, and with his bow and quiver in hand. With that, Alec gave a nod, and went out the door.

An hour passed.

Magnus was in their bedroom, having styled his hair, he was now applying an ashy-coloured eye shadow. He had to re-do it three times as his eyelids were twitching non-stop. “What is going on here?” He mumbled, a little flustered, as he fumbled with his makeup wipe.

Two Hours passed.

After making sure his face looked like a piece of art, he went ahead with picking out his clothes. His tastes are both exquisite, and quite excessive. For Magnus, picking an outfit didn’t take long as his wardrobe was basically a collection of the world’s most famous brands’ products. After thirty minutes, he stepped out of the wardrobe to apply the final touch to his look today.

Glitter.

Three hours passed.

Glitter was everywhere. It was on Magnus’ hair, clothes and even on their carpeted bedroom floor. It was also on Chairman Meow, as he was licking the glitter off the carpet.

Magnus was beginning to worry. It was an ordinary battle with normal demons, surely? Why was Alec taking so long?

As if Alec heard his thoughts, there was the jingle of keys unlocking the loft’s doors. A wave of relief came over Magnus as he saw his fiance walk through the wards he had put up. Something was not quite right.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked, the wave of relief went as fast as it came. Alec was clutching at the back of his neck, as well as at his shirt, knotting it, as if he was in pain. He avoided Magnus' gaze.

Alec looked up, and gave a forced grin, relaxing slightly, “Turn that frown upside down, Mags. I’m alright. It’s just a little ichor.” His smile stretched even further across his face, naturally. “I’m just tired, that’s all. Can i catch forty winks before we portal to Marrakech? I just need to regain my strength a little,” Alec pleaded. Magnus still gave Alec a doubtful look, but slowly, a smile played across his face and he said “Alright. But you know… there’s always another way to regain your strength…” Alec gave a little laugh. The sort where you exhale through your nose as you laugh. “I’ll be ready in 40. See you in awhile.”

Magnus sighed a blissful sigh as he watched Alec pad to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Their bedroom. I can’t believe it. He’s _mine_. Magnus thought. To pass the time, Magnus plotted himself down on the sofa and hummed as he stroked Chairman Meow. He drifted off slightly…

Magnus awoke to Chairman Meow pouncing on his lap. He eyed the clock ; exactly 40 minutes had passed. He padded towards their bedroom and stopped short. Alec looked like a little child, curled up among the silk duvet. His shirt rode up and Magnus could see his parabatai rune. Magnus smiled and bit his lip, and walked towards the bed. When he was on the bed, he kneeled beside Alec and crouched down to stroke his hair. “Alexander, it’s time to go. Wake up, love,” he whispered, endearingly. “Alexander, we have t-,” Magnus felt something cold as he shifted among the silk sheets. He looked down. Blood. Alec’s blood.

Magnus could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. It wasn’t just a small stain, but a pool of blood. Alec felt cold to the touch. Magnus attempted to locate the site of the bleeding. The blood had spread from the pillow to the mattress sheet. Magnus placed a hand behind Alec’s neck, and recoiled his hand, to find blood. He gasped.

“Al- Alec- Alexander, please, wake up, hey,” Magnus pleaded with a quivering voice, while placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, shaking him gently. He also tried to stop the blood flow from the back of his neck. He snapped his fingers and blue sparks hovered above his fingers. He brought his palm down to Alec’s chest in a quick motion. Alec jerked up, and back down, and shook slightly, eyes still shut.

Magnus was panicking. He rarely panicked. “Alexander, please! Wake up!” Magnus’ voice shook even further, as he slammed his magic from his palm onto Alec’s chest. The bleeding had stopped. Magnus grasped Alec’s hand in his own , “Take my strength, please, take it,” Magnus felt himself weaken slightly, as colour returned to Alec. Magnus let go, panting, wide-eyed, cupping his fiance’s face with one hand, searching for a response. Alec’s eyes snapped open. For a second there, Magnus thought Alec's eyes had turned black. _No, I must be seeing things._

Alec’s gaze was dazed and unfocused. He looks around. His eyes focus on Magnus. In one quick motion, he scrambles up and stumbles to the floor, slamming his back onto the door to the toilet. He seemed more frightened than in pain.

“ Ale- Alexander, what’s wrong? Are you alright? How did you acquire the wound? Why didn’t you tell me? You were on the brink of death! You could’ve died in your sleep!” Magnus was a worried mess; Sweat beaded his forehead.

“Alexander… Alexander... , please, look at me…” Magnus pleaded, his eyes doubtful. Alec looks up at Magnus (who was kneeling on the bed), blinking several times, confused. “ I… I don’t…” he mumbled. Magnus got up slowly from the bed, before embracing the crouched and frightened man before him. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe. I healed you. You silly shadowhunters…” As Magnus attempted to stroke his hair, his outreaching hand was stopped midway as he was mortified by Alec’s response, “What…? What’s a … Shadowhunter? Where am I?”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. He felt his stomach plunge down to a bottomless pit. He waited for Alec’s next words, dreading.

“Who are you?”

A knife to his heart.

Alec attempted to stand, while Magnus was still crouching on the ground, now looking at him in disbelief. What in the world is happening? Did i erase his memories?

Magnus stood up slowly, and looked cautiously at Alec, whose eyes were darting around their bedroom, as if it was a foreign place. He attempted to grab Alec’s arm to get his attention, “Ale-”. Alec shunned from him and backed up into a corner. He stared, confused. 

“Who are you? Why am I here?” 

“Alexander, please let me have a look at you. I need to know what’s wrong.” Magnus said as soothingly as he could, slowly walking towards Alec. 

“No! Get away from me! Why do you have blue sparks emitting from your fingers? What are you?” Alec bombarded Magnus with a million questions. He was terrified. Magnus could see that he was tearing up. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, just let me have a look at you with my magic. Please.” 

“No! I’m fine! Please!” Magnus was closer now. “Don’t hurt me! G..go awa-” Alec's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Magnus slipped across the room in a flash, catching him in time.

Magnus’ heart broke. He magiced new sheets and place Alec gently on the bed. As he stroked Alec’s hair, he whispered, “You’re going to be okay. I’ll fix you, even if it means that I have to deplete my magic. Even if it means burning the world down, I will fix you, Alexander. I promise you.” He kissed Alec’s forehead, and a tear fell.

He gathered all his strength before scrolling through his list of contacts, and tapping on one.

The line ringed once. Twice.

"Hello?"

''Castiel. I need your help."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Should I continue this fic?


End file.
